Cultuurmarxisme
Korte uitleg: '''Cultuurmarxisme '''is de afkeer en wil tot vernietigen van de eigen cultuur in het westen. Cultuurmarxisme '''of '''Cultureel Marxisme legt een grote nadruk op het analyseren, beheersen en veranderen van de populaire cultuur, het populaire discours, de massa-media, en de taal zelf. De term `politieke correctheid’ wordt veel gebruikt, maar wat er precies mee wordt bedoeld blijft doorgaans onduidelijk, evenals de gedachten, die eraan ten grondslag liggen. Politieke correctheid laat veel zaken onbesproken, kenmerkt zich door een woordgebruik dat discriminatie en ongelijkheid tracht uit te wissen en gebruikt woorden in een andere betekenis dan ze vroeger hadden. Politieke correctheid is geïnspireerd op het gedachtegoed van het culturele marxisme. Karl Marx meende al dat oude waarden door nieuwe moesten worden vervangen. Daartoe moesten die waarden eerst worden vernietigd, waarna er uit de chaos nieuwe zouden kunnen ontstaan. Aanvankelijk werden de pijlen gericht op de vervanging van het kapitalistische economische systeem door een samenleving waarin de productiemiddelen in handen van het proletariaat zouden zijn. In 1917 richtte Lenin de Sovjet-Unie op, waarbij het marxisme in de vorm van het communisme in praktijk gebracht werd. De rol van de staat werd allesoverheersend en de partij diende als proletarische voorhoede. Rond 1990 kwam het communisme, dat miljoenen slachtoffers had geëist, ten val, viel de Sovjet-Unie uit elkaar en werd de Koude Oorlog beëindigd. Niettemin kwamen vroegere communisten in Europa als socialisten aan de macht (Barroso), zonder dat zij werden aangesproken op hun verleden. Naast de economische had het marxisme een culturele poot, die in 1923 gestalte kreeg in een instituut dat later bekend werd als de Frankfurter Schule. Van daaruit werd kritiek geleverd op de westerse cultuur en beschaving. Zij bestreed racisme, seksisme, kolonialisme, imperialisme, homohaat, fascisme en vreemdelingenhaat. Het christendom werd gezien als rem op de gewenste ontwikkelingen. Het doel was nu de vernietiging van de westerse cultuur met haar traditionele waarden en ook weer het scheppen van chaos, zij het met andere middelen dan het economische marxisme hanteerde. Herbert Marcuse gaf in de jaren zestig het culturele marxisme in het Westen een grote impuls. Niet de arbeiders maakten de revolutie, maar studenten en academici. Door hun positie in de samenleving zouden die bij uitstek geschikt zijn om de revolutionaire voorhoede te vormen. Daarmee begon ‘de mars door de instituties’ en kwamen het onderwijs in al zijn geledingen, de nieuwsvoorziening, het bestuursapparaat en het welzijnswerk grotendeels in hun handen, wat zij nog steeds zijn. Het kapitalisme, het christendom, de heersende moraal, het gezin, het nationalisme en het patriottisme moesten het voortaan ontgelden en het onderwijs moest op de schop. Vrouwen moesten zelfstandiger worden en gaan werken. Het christendom, waar het individu centraal staat, kwam onder vuur; het staat fundamenteel tegenover het communisme dat het collectief boven het individu stelt. Gelijkheidsdenken, solidariteit, nivellering, globalisering en maakbaarheid van de samenleving werden het credo, evenals cultuurrelativisme, dat alle culturen als gelijkwaardig beschouwt. De provobeweging met in haar kielzog de kraakbeweging, de milieubeweging, de vredesbeweging, de vrouwenbeweging en de dierenbevrijdingsbeweging met hun acties waren een uitvloeisel van het nieuwe denken. Het culturele marxisme is intussen diep in onze samenleving doorgedrongen en dat geldt ook voor politieke correctheid. Beide worden geassocieerd met hen die zich (neo)liberaal, sociaal-democratisch of socialistisch noemen en de christen-democraten doen ijverig mee. Lenin kwalificeerde de liberalen al als ‘nuttige idioten‘, omdat ze zich voor zijn karretje lieten spannen. Welke middelen worden gebruikt om het doel te bereiken? Indoctrinatie, propaganda, leugenachtige voorlichting en verzwijgen van nieuws dat niet in het marxistische denken past, zijn schering en inslag. Om het volk afleiding te bieden wordt het rijkelijk voorzien van ‘brood en spelen‘. Een debat met uitwisseling van argumenten wordt zoveel mogelijk vermeden. De politiek correcten zien zichzelf als goed (‘Gutmenschen‘); de anderen zijn fout en moeten tot zwijgen worden gebracht. Dat maakt het moeilijk om kritiek te uiten op wat er in de samenleving gaande is. Critici worden al snel gedemoniseerd en ten onrechte uitgemaakt voor fascist of racist, soms worden ze bedreigd of aangevallen en in het ergste geval gedood (Fortuyn). Geprobeerd wordt de vrijheid van meningsuiting aan banden te leggen als uitingen beledigend voor bepaalde groepen uitgelegd kunnen worden. Veel geld wordt verspild aan onrendabele projecten (windmolens) en hypes die niet voldoende wetenschappelijk zijn onderbouwd (opwarming van de aarde door verhoogde CO2-uitstoot). Tegelijkertijd worden de belastingen verhoogd, gevangenissen gesloten, defensie uitgehold, de AIVD afgeslankt, de zorg verschraald en ga zo maar door. Door de stelling, dat immigranten nodig waren om het vuile werk te doen, kwam massa-immigratie op gang. Dat proces wordt nog steeds ondersteund door de politiek correcte politici, ambtenaren, journalisten en advocaten hoewel onder geen bevolkingsgroep het werkloosheidspercentage zo hoog is als onder de immigranten. Met het binnenhalen van een (deels islamitische) onderklasse wordt een nieuw proletariaat geschapen geheel volgens de marxistische ideologie. Vergeten wordt dat het in stand houden van een verzorgingsstaat, gebaseerd op een overheid met een waterhoofd, die het volk steeds meer belastingen oplegt, op den duur niet te combineren is met het toelaten van grote aantallen armen. Politiek correcte politici willen de islamisering niet tegengaan (motie Halsema werd alleen verworpen door PVV en SGP), maar plegen daarmee verraad aan hun streven naar seksuele bevrijding, gelijkheid tussen man en vrouw en uitbreiding van homorechten. Ze zien gemakshalve over het hoofd, dat de islam intolerant is en zich tegen ongelovigen en tegen de democratie richt. De islamieten in de nieuwe onderklasse worden gepamperd, hun eisen ingewilligd, hun daden goedgepraat of verdoezeld, hun cultuur wordt beschermd, de ‘multicultuur‘ bejubeld. De verklaring voor de rellen die onlangs in Frankrijk, Engeland en Zweden plaatshadden, wordt steevast gezocht in hoge werkloosheid, discriminatie, uitsluiting, racisme of troosteloze behuizing. Dat ze een duidelijk etnisch-religieus karakter hadden wordt verzwegen. Dat niet-islamitische migranten in een moeilijke situatie doorgaans minder problemen veroorzaken, komt niet aan de orde. Tegelijkertijd wordt de autochtone bevolking een postkoloniaal schuldgevoel aangepraat. Problemen in Afrika en het Midden Oosten worden toegeschreven aan de voormalige koloniale machten. Het Westen komt om in zelfhaat. De Europese kolonisatie van vreemde landen wordt veroordeeld, maar de kolonisatie van Europa door immigranten van buiten ons werelddeel wordt gestimuleerd, hoe hypocriet kun je zijn? Het nieuwe proletariaat zou heel goed zijn agressie op de westerse samenleving kunnen gaan botvieren. Hoewel het culturele marxisme geen geweld predikt, zou het daar wel eens op kunnen uitdraaien, temeer omdat de lontjes steeds korter worden. Het links-islamitische bondgenootschap is bezig de westerse cultuur en beschaving te vernietigen. De helaas door het merendeel van de politici bejubelde EU is een bureaucratische moloch, en een geldverslindend, megalomaan, socialistisch project, dat erop is gericht de identiteit van de deelnemende landen te vernietigen en Europa in chaos te storten op weg naar een Nieuwe Wereld Orde. Vrijheid en democratie worden op het spel gezet door een elite, die zichzelf bovenmatig beloont. Het kabinetsbeleid leidt tot neergang van de westerse cultuur en de welvaart, geheel volgens de beginselen van het culturele marxisme. Dit moet Rutte voor ogen hebben gestaan toen hij zijn kabinet als het beste van na de Tweede Wereldoorlog kwalificeerde.http://www.dagelijksestandaard.nl/2013/06/cultureel-marxisme-en-politieke-correctheid/ Cultuurmarxisme volgens Wikisage Cultuurmarxisme is een voortzetting van het marxisme in een ontzuilde en grotendeels ontkerkelijkte tijd. Het plan van de revolutie, door Karl Marx omschreven in Het Communistisch Manifest, werd losgelaten ten faveure van een meer subtiele en culturele benadering. Centeraal hierbij is het omduiden van meerdere waarden, die bijvoorbeeld de filosoof Sid Lukkassen als bepalend voor de Westerse identiteit aanduidt. In Avondland en Identiteit omschrijft hij dit cultuurmarxisme als een vorm van het marxistische gelijkheidsideaal, nu toegepast op ‘cultuur’ in plaats van op ‘economie’: “Met ‘cultuurmarxisme’ bedoel ik dat het marxisme de culturele bovenbouw haatte omdat deze de aristocratische waarden weerspiegelde. Dat hield in: een hiërarchische verhouding tussen werkgever en werknemer, tussen ouder en kind, tussen docent en student, tussen het Westen en de rest van de wereld. Dit waardepatroon stond haaks op het marxistische gelijkheidsstreven en moest daarom worden geperverteerd zodat het ziek werd. Als de bovenbouw eenmaal ziek was kon deze worden ‘geruimd’.”(bron ) Marx stuurt in Het Communistisch Manifest duidelijk aan op de vernietiging van de bourgeois klasse. “Terwijl we de meest algemene fasen van de ontwikkeling van het proletariaat tekenden, volgden we de min of meer verborgen burgeroorlog binnen de bestaande maatschappij tot het punt, waarop hij in een openlijke revolutie uitbarst en het proletariaat door de gewelddadige omverwerping van de bourgeoisie zijn heerschappij grondvest.”(bron ) Begin twintigste eeuw toonde de Italiaan Antonio Gramsci echter aan dat de bourgeoisie stand gehouden heeft en stelde de vraag waarom. Gramsci wees op de cultuur en de consensuele structuren. Dit wil zeggen dat er een cultuur van overleg en medezeggenschap bestaat, ofwel een maatschappelijk bewustzijn dat het uitbreken van een revolutie in de weg staat. Gramsci benoemt dit tot vals bewustzijn, waardoor de bovenbouw ineens een zelfstandig probleem wordt. Dit betekent een drastische koerswijziging binnen de marxistische theorie. Het wil zeggen dat het historisch-materialisme wordt verlaten – volgens dit denkbeeld vloeide iedere vorm van ‘bovenbouw’, wat wil zeggen: cultureel-ethisch of filosofisch-spiritueel bewustzijn, uit de economische productieverhoudingen voort. “Het is niet het bewustzijn van de mensen dat hun maatschappelijk zijn, maar het maatschappelijk zijn van de mensen dat hun bewustzijn bepaalt.” Aldus Marx in diens Zur Kritik der politischen Ökonomie (1859). Het is hieruit dat Lukkassen opmaakt dat deze economische cultuur van consensus en instemming volgens het cultuurmarxisme berust op een vals bewustzijn. Voordat de communistische heilstaat kan aanbreken moest deze cultuur in West-Europa gedeconstrueerd worden. Dit verklaart het begrip “cultureel marxisme”, omdat dit een stroming van het progressieve denken is waarbinnen het maatschappelijk bewustzijn wordt opgevat als autonoom probleem, dat wil zeggen: als probleem dat los van de economische productieverhoudingen onderwerp van studie kan zijn. “De ideologie is volgens Gramsci dus meer dan een passieve weerspiegeling van economische verhoudingen, terwijl de partij als representant van het marxisme geen vooruitgeschoven voorhoede, maar een deel van het volk dient te zijn.”(bron ) “The key figures before World War II were the Italian communist Antonio Gramsci and the German cultural critics of the Frankfurt School, especially Adorno and Walter Benjamin. After World War II, literary critics and historians in Britain, like Raymond Williams and E.P. Thompson, developed their own analyses of the relationship between culture and Marxist theory, and their work was especially important in the emergence of that mélange of Marxism, sociology, ethnography and poststructural theory which came to be known as cultural studies.”(bron ) De school die zich hiermee bezig hield werd ook wel de Frankfurter Schule genoemd, naar het Institut für Sozialforschung, ontstaan uit de universiteit van Frankfurt. “Na de machtsovername door de nazi’s op 30 januari wordt het instituut reeds in maart 1933 wegens ‘staatsvijandige tendensen’ gesloten. Vanaf 1934 wordt het instituut opnieuw opgebouwd aan de Columbia University in New York. In 1949 kan het instituut zich weer in Frankfurt voortzetten.”(bron ) Voorbeelden van auteurs uit deze traditie zijn: Reich, Fromm, Marcuse, Adorno, Horkheimer, Wiesengrund, Bloch, Boaz en Mead. Belangrijk was dat het integreren van Freud’s seksuologische inzichten een breuk betekende met het klassieke marxisme. De theorie van Freud wordt onder meer verwerkt in Studien über Autorität und Familie, het grote gemeenschappelijke, vijf jaar durende onderzoek van het instituut dat in 1936 in Parijs werd gepubliceerd en vooral gericht was op het aantonen van samenhang tussen het traditionele gezin, het autoritaire persoonlijkheidstype en het fascisme. “Een weer verdere verwijdering van Marx ligt besloten in het feit dat de Frankfurters Marx’ kritiek van het kapitalisme vervangen door een kritiek van de gehele westerse geschiedenis, met name met betrekking tot de vorm van rationaliteit die zich hierin heeft ontwikkeld.”(bron ) Dit concludeerden de filosofen Frans van Peperstraten en Bernard Delfgaauw. Zij wezen er op dat Herrschaft voor Adorno een belangrijker categorie werd om de geschiedenis te duiden dan de categorie eigendom. Dit leidde tot een anti-rationalistische kritiek op de westerse maatschappij, omdat door dit rationalisme het subject als een ‘individu’ zou worden losgemaakt van zijn omgeving. Dit vervatte hij onder de noemer ‘beheersingsrationaliteit’: een visie op de wereld als slechts bestaande uit te manipuleren objecten of ‘dingen’. In Dialektik der Aufklärung betogen Horkheimer en Adorno dat de “doel-middel rationaliteit” uitmondt in de “zelfvernietiging van de Verlichting”.(bron ) De Frankfurters, zo wordt uitgelegd door de historici Caljé en Den Hollander, stellen dat de arbeider überhaupt geen revolutie meer kan maken en dat de marginalen dit zullen moeten doen. “De democratie was bij gebrek aan werkelijke keuzes schijn, en de liberale tolerantie vals, omdat deze potentieel gevaarlijke protsten tegen de sociale orde weliswaar toestond, maar tegelijk ontkrachtte – de zogenaamde ‘repressieve tolerantie’. De verlangens van de mens in het industriële tijdperk leken niet veel verder te gaan dan consumentisme en statuszoekerij. Van de arbeiders, die tot consumenten waren gedegradeerd, viel niets meer te verwachten. De enige revolutionaire klasse die redding kon brengen, waren de ‘outcasts’ en ‘outsiders’ buiten de sociale orde.”(bron 8) Uiteindelijk verdween het revolutionaire streven helemaal naar de achtergrond; nu werden positieve discriminatie en de verzorgingsstaat door de progressieven aangegrepen om bijvoorbeeld bedrijven verplicht leden van minderheidsgroepen te laten aannemen om zo cultuurveranderingen te bewerkstelligen. Dit kan men uitbreiden tot de multiculturele samenleving, het feminisme, milieu-activisme en academisch postmodernisme.http://nl.wikisage.org/wiki/Cultuurmarxisme Zie ook *Oikofobie Bronnen #Sid Lukkassen, Avondland en Identiteit, (Aspekt 2015) p. 9 #Karl Marx & Friedrich Engels, Het Communistisch Manifest, (Amsterdam 1998) p. 58 #Bernard Delfgaauw en Frans van Peperstraten, Beknopte geschiedenis van de wijsbegeerte, (Kapellen 2001) p. 224 #Alan Barnard & Jonathan Spencer, Encyclopedia of Social and Cultural Anthropology, (1996) p. 354 #Bernard Delfgaauw en Frans van Peperstraten, Beknopte geschiedenis van de wijsbegeerte, (Kapellen 2001) p. 229 #Bernard Delfgaauw en Frans van Peperstraten, Beknopte geschiedenis van de wijsbegeerte, (Kapellen 2001) p. 231 #Bernard Delfgaauw en Frans van Peperstraten, Beknopte geschiedenis van de wijsbegeerte, (Kapellen 2001) p. 232 #P.A.J. Caljé en J.C. den Hollander, De nieuwste geschiedenis, (Utrecht 2003) p. 608 Referenties Categorie:Cultuurmarxisme Categorie:Cultureel Marxisme Categorie:Politiek Categorie:Communisme Categorie:Socialisme Categorie:Politieke Correctheid